1985:The Fall of Big Brother
by bobski-thepolishambassador
Summary: Winston Smith recovers remarkably after his ordeal at the Ministry of Love; a year later at the head of The Brotherhood he is going to take on Big Brother.
1. Preparations

**After Winston Smith was broken down, his mind was able to do both terrible and wonderful things. He was able to see clearly for the first time and re-wrote the book by "Goldstein" word for word and formally created the Brotherhood he had once dreamed of. Now his year long struggle is almost at an end.**

"Mr Smith?" asked a voice.

There was no reply.

"Mr Smith?" came the voice again, a little higher yet still more cautiously.

Again nothing.

The person sighed and poked the Mr Smith in the throat. The man snored loudly before waking up. He blinked a few times, to allow for his eyes to adjust to the bright new light streaming through the windows and finally turned to the one who was trying to get his attention.

"Ah, thank you Miss Creedy. I was doing it again? Yes. Well I hope I did not cause you too much trouble this morning." said Mr Smith.

"Not at all sir. A pleasure as always, it's just that they are here to see you now, sir." she replied. Mr Smith could see a look of terror which did not at all belong on her beautiful face. He features were terribly bent out of shape when she was scared thought Mr Smith.

He shook the thought out of his mind. Since Juliet had passed away he had been lonely, but had hidden it, he saw no reason to show weakness now. That was where he conflicted with himself, to show weakness was to be human, which was what he was supposed to stand for. He continuously countered himself by claiming that the Brotherhood needed strong leadership. He must not falter.

"Everything all right Mr Smith?" asked Miss Creedy.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." he paused and frowned before continuing, "Please, Caroline, I have told you before to call me Winston, I'm your friend first, boss second." said Winston, smiling at Caroline.

"Of course Winston, it, it just makes me feel a little uncomfortable is all." she said.

"But of course. Hmm, could you show the gentlemen in now please, I would not want to keep them waiting any longer." Winston smiled warmly at his secretary as she turned to leave.

As soon as she closed the door behind her; he jumped to life.

Where on Earth had he left his notes? And where were his glasses? He needed a strong coffee, his mouth was dry, but it was too late for that. He jumped onto the table and ran down the length of it to his seat at the head of the table, he hopped off the table and span himself into the seat, settling down as the door began to glide open again.

Oh, he thought, he had just sat on top of his only glasses. He reached down and settled a now slightly crooked pair of glasses onto his thin nose. Oh dear, his thoughts continued, at least he had his notes to hand, pulling out the large pad as he always carried about. He began to flick through it. Empty. He had the wrong pad with him. He would have to resort to another No Notes speech which he was now famous for.

He was tired of it all now, anyone would be. He had been resisting for almost a year now, always on the move, never quite safe. All the while his organisation had grown, now the District Leaders were about to meet with him.

Finally it was all over.

They were taking back the British Isles. Tonight.


	2. Betrayal

"Welcome gentlemen, welcome. You must all be exhausted from your various journeys. I hope none of you were put through too many difficulties. Miss Creedy, could you please fetch some refreshments for everyone. Thanks." said Winston, his smile beaming from ear to ear.

He kept up pretences until Caroline had left the room, then turned seriously to those gathered.

"Please sit." he waited until the men had begun to settle themselves before he finished, "Let us begin."

"First off, are there any questions?" Winston asked, without looking up. He knew there wasn't any. He could sense their fear in the air, but also their resistance and fierce sense of pride. He smiled, "No? Good."

He stood and started to pace around the room, organising his thoughts and things he wanted to say.

"Gone is the fear of Big Brother." Winston began, "Every day the proles are getting more and more restless, the Thought Police have ceased to exist as an organisation and daily Outer Party members abandon the Party and flock to our cause."

Most of this they already knew, but he was just going over everything again, at first anyway.

"We have munitions to supply all of our troops do we not?" Winston asked.

"Yes, but there is one small matter we would like cleared up." spoke up someone.

Winston smiled, "And that is?"

"Who will take power in Britain once Big Brother and the Party are overthrown?" the man continued.

Winston sighed, "We are not going through this again. It was agreed that free and fair elections would take place as soon as it was possible to organise them after the fall of Big Brother. We will have no more discussion on this topic, is that understood?"

"But please! Consider standing in the elections! You would have a huge wave of support and surely take power! After everything you have gone through, you deserve this more than anyone and are in a better to anyone else to be the new head of government! People see you as the leadership of the opposition, it is your right to take power!" shouted the man. He was standing with his arms raised towards Winston, the man was hysterical.

The two men sitting either side of the man who had been shouting, but had now broken into hysterics grabbed hold of either arm and pulled him back into his chair.

This would never do, thought Winston, "I will tell you for once and for all why it is that I cannot simply seize power for myself."

The whole room fell silent, Winston paused for effect and only started speaking once more when the birds outside of the open window quietened down. He was surprised that they were up so early, so late in the year, the snows would be coming soon, but he didn't let it distract him from what he had to say next.

"As leader of the Brotherhood and the opposition to the Party I am supposed to display the human traits which the Party members so often neglect to do. They crush individual thought, I allow and encourage it to blossom, it would be hypocritical of me to seize power from a Party who seized theirs in the first place. The people would never forgive me and the new government would be torn down before it had achieved a single bit of good for our ruined world." said Winston collapsing into his seat once he'd finished, a man quickly got out of his chair and ran to see if he was all right, but Winston waved him away.

Caroline opened the far door and walked in again. The main conversation died down and those gathered, once more went into their broken up groups and discussed in hushed voices all that had been said. They quietened down however whenever Caroline got close to lay another cup of coffee onto the table. They thanked her politely and as she turned to leave Winston called her, "Miss Creedy, up here for a moment if you please!"

Caroline left the tray on the table by the door and walked up to Winston. He beckoned her towards him and whispered in her ear, "One of the men has managed to get past security with a firearm, I need you to leave as if everything is in order and fetch the guards from downstairs silently. Can you do that for me Caroline?"

Caroline's hands started shaking, "Can you do this for me?"he repeated.

He looked directly into her eyes and she inclined her head slightly, "Thanks." he whispered, before she turned and walked out.

"Back to business gentlemen." said Winston, standing up again.

Another man rose with him.

"So it is you. What do you want from me?" demanded Winston, his brow creasing, the glasses wobbled on his thin nose.

"The Party demands your immediate death." said the man in an almost robotic manner.

"Are you sure we cannot simply talk about this?" said Winston, a smile starting to appear on his face.

"The Party demands your immediate death." repeated the man.

No one moved.

No one said anything.

Everyone watched simply stunned.

Winston started to walk slowly towards the man. A rush of footsteps could be heard outside and the door burst open.

A single gunshot went off. A body dropped and hit the ground hard.

Stone dead.


End file.
